I Bet
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: 'At the time making the bet with Potter had seemed okay...' The story of Lily and James's very first kiss. I know it's probably been done loads of times but give it a shot. Rated T. One Shot.


Lily Evans was walking as quickly as should could back to the dormitory. She was panicking at the moment. At the time, making the bet with Potter had seemed okay…

"_We won't win! Ravenclaw has been unbeatable this season," Lily said as they patrolled the halls._

"_They've only played three games," James said._

"_So has Gryffindor and we've lost two," she said as they rounded a corner._

"_That's because I didn't play those two," he said._

"_Why is that, anyways?" Lily asked._

"_The first one I had detention, and then we won the next one. The other time I played the beginning but got a Bludger to the stomach. It knocked me right off my broom. I was out for the rest of the game," he said._

"_Lucky it didn't hit lower," Lily grumbled._

"_What was that?" James asked, although he was pretty sure he had heard her._

"_Nothing," Lily said._

"_So anyways, my point is. I'll be playing. Therefore, we're going to win," he said._

"_You're so full of yourself!" Lily exclaimed, throwing up her hands in exasperation._

"_Tell you what," James said. "I'll make a bet with you."_

"_What kind of bet?" Lily asked._

"_If we lose, I won't ask you to help me with any homework for a month," he said._

"_Alright," Lily said. They were approaching the portrait to the dormitory._

"_But if we win," James said, pausing momentarily, "You have to kiss me."_

_Lily stared at him, her eyes narrowed. The odds weren't exactly in Gryffindor's favor and she was one who often trusted statistics._

"_Deal," she said._

She never realized what Gryffindor winning would actually entail. As soon as the Snitch was caught she saw James searching the crowd. He seemed to find her easily and their gaze locked. He smirked and that's when she ran for it. Since then she spent the rest of the day hiding in multiple areas of the castle.

Lily wasn't exactly afraid of kissing him. She was afraid because when she realized that they had won, she also realized that she _wanted_ to kiss him. She, Lily Evans, wanted to kiss James Potter, who had been constantly getting on her nerves since they met on the train ride to Hogwarts their first year.

Now in her seventh year, she was realizing that her resolve was crumbling. She was falling for him. Or, had she already fallen for him?

"Do I like… love… James Potter?" Lily muttered to herself as she got closer to the portrait.

"Yes," said the Fat Lady. Lily stared at her for a moment. She heard her? _Oh Merlin, is it that obvious?_ she thought. She said the password and slipped into the dormitory.

It was late and she hoped that every one would have gone to bed. She also hoped that James would be out patrolling the corridors. Lily tiptoed through the common room and toward the stair case to the girls' dormitory. She was almost in the clear. Almost.

"A little late, are we?" she heard from the couch. Lily spun around and there was James. He was lounging on the couch, hands behind his head. Even if she had seen him at first, she probably would have thought he was asleep.

"Err… no," Lily said. James smirked and stood up.

"You know, Lily, you're in debt," James said. He folded his arms across his chest and she tried not to stare. His muscles were impressive. _Stupid Chaser, _she thought as she walked a little closer.

"Perhaps, we could make another arrangement? I'll do your homework for a month," she said. James waved his hand dismissively.

"You and Remus basically do it for me anyways," he said, smirking.

"You're so manipulative, self-centered and egotistical, Potter," Lily said. He feigned hurt.

"Ouch, Lily that hurt," he said. He closed the gap between them. "How could you say that to me?"

"I just did," she said, moving away from him.

"What if I say that I care about you very much?" James said quietly, once again walking closer to her. "Would that change your mind about me being self-centered?"

"Maybe," Lily mumbled.

"What if I said that I never ask Remus to help me, he likes to because we're friends and that I only ask you for help because I enjoy your company. Would that still make me manipulative?" he asked, getting even closer. Lily didn't move, she didn't say anything either.

"Or," James said, "what if I said that I'm just an average Quidditch player. Does that change what you said about me being egotistical?"

"It could," Lily said.

"Lily," James said. They were toe to toe now and he reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She looked up at him.

He leaned down and she found that she wanted him to go faster. She wanted to kiss him. It was undeniable. No matter what, she could not deny that she had feelings for James Potter. His hands were on her waist, but she wanted his arms to be wrapped around her, wanted to be pressed against him. He got closer and when there was barely any space left between their lips, he stopped.

"No," he whispered. Lily's eyes widened. Did he just say 'no'? His hands dropped from her waist.

"You don't want me to, and I won't until you do," James said. Lily couldn't say anything, she just stared at him, shocked. James looked at her and turned around, to go back to the couch.

Lily watched him take a couple steps. Then she snapped out of it and went after him. She grabbed his arm and he turned around. He looked at her, surprised.

"James," she whispered. He just stood there, not doing anything.

Lily got closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she stood on her tip toes and looked up at him. He would have to lean down, because she wasn't quite tall enough. She just looked at him and then he did. He leaned down and as soon as he was close enough, Lily closed the distance and kissed him. James kissed her back.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. When they broke apart for air she noticed that he was smiling.

"What?" Lily whispered, resting her forehead on his chest.

"I hoped you would do that," James said, kissing the top of her head.

"Did you?" she asked, pulling away from his chest and looking up at him.

"Yes," he said. "I had a feeling you would, too."

"I bet you did," Lily said with a smile.

"Don't do any more betting darling, you don't win often," James said.

"Shut up and kiss me," Lily whispered and James chuckled, leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

**Hey everyone. So I really love Lily and James stories. Especially ones that are just really sweet. By the way, I did my research. Lily and James began dating their seventh year at Hogwarts and James was indeed a Chaser.**

**I hope you all liked it. Sadly, I don't own anything Harry Potter. It's all J.K Rowling's. Reviews are much appreciated and thanks for reading.**

**~EM~**


End file.
